bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelo/Diablo Preyas
Angelo/Diablo Preyas are the second and third Guardian Bakugan of Marucho Marukura, along with Preyas and Minx Elfin. Information When the Bakugan Battle Brawlers go to the Doom Dimension and were tested by the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, Preyas does not evolve normally, instead, he coughed up Angelo/Diablo who serve as his "evolution". Anime Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas. He has angel wings. He sounds more like a girl then a boy, he also refers to Marucho as "Young Master" along with his brother as master he is also very polite. According to Angelo he tires out very quick and requires constant breaks (and gets every second Monday off). He also doesn't do windows. Angelo supposedly has mixed attributes being part Aquos and part Haos. Angelo occupies what appears to be the top side of the ball. Angelo has a brother called Diablo, he is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns with a hot temper to match. He switches places with Angelo regulary, taking turns, like his and Angelo's personalities Diablo has opposite attributes being Pyrus-Aquos compared to Haos-Aquos. Like his brother Angelo, Diablo is displayed as Aquos but he still counts as both Pyrus and Aquos. Diablo appears to be asleep when Angelo is out, being annoyed that Marucho woke him up from his nap the first time he used him in battle, though he didn't know that he was even there until then. Diablo occupies what appears to be the bottom side of the ball, flipping over in the bottom of the ball to let Angelo talk. They don't appear in season 2 (problably cause they escaped the plane that was capturing the Bakugan and hid) because only Preyas was captured and turned to stone. It is possible that Angelo and Diablo were in the crowd of Bakugan that were sent to Marucho's house in New Vestroia episode 42. ;Ability Cards Preyas Angelo and Preyas Diablo has no Special Abilities but can use other abilities. In the anime Diablo is an Aquos but has Pyrus abilities, while Angelo is Aquos but also has Haos abilities.This allows them to perform Dynamic combo's other bakugan can not use.They have acces to some of Preyas' abilities. Video Game While in the anime they have no special ability cards it does have one in the video game. If you buy Preyas II in the game, its max G-Power is 730 Gs on NDS, and 650 Gs on console versions. *'Special Stealth': +200 Gs (NDS only) Game Angelo and Diablo are two Bakugan combined into one such that each is in his own hemisphere. The chance of making each stand is 50%. On the Aquos Angelo it has 550 Gs and on the Aquos Diablo it has 660 Gs. On the Ventus Angelo it has 650 Gs and on the Ventus Diablo it has 450 Gs. On the Haos Angelo it has 410 Gs and on the Haos Diablo it has 640 Gs. On the Subterra Angelo it has 720 Gs and on the Subterra Diablo it has 300 G's. On the Darkus Angelo it has 510 Gs and on the Darkus Diablo it has 680 Gs. Gallery Anime File:Angelo_Ball.JPG|Angelo in ball form File:Angelo.JPG|Angelo in Bakugan form File:Diablo_Ball.JPG|Diablo in ball form File:Diablo.JPG|Diablo in Bakugan form File:Angelo_&_Diablo.JPG|Angelo and Diablo preyas2small.png Game File:BK_SA_PreyasII.png|Angelo and Diablo with both forms opened File:Clear_Diablo.jpg|Clear Diablo File:Haos_Angelo_Diablo.jpg|Haos Angelo/Diablo File:2_Subterra_Diablo.jpg|2 Subterra Diablo Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan